dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Carter
| died= | hometown= Jamestown, New York | knownfor= Singer in the Backstreet Boys | season= Dancing with the Stars 21 | partner= Sharna Burgess | place= 2 | highestscore= 30 (Contemporary, Salsa, Jive, Freestyle & Salsa/Tango Fusion) | lowestscore= 21 (Jive) | averagescore= 27.2 }} 'Nickolas Gene "Nick" Carter ' is one of the celebrities from Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Singer, songwriter, actor, and philanthropist Nick Carter sparked his career at the tender age of twelve as the youngest member of the iconic boy band Backstreet Boys. Since taking the world by storm in 1995, the band has sold over 130 million records worldwide and has earned five Grammy nominations, countless awards, and an honorary star on the iconic Hollywood Walk of Fame. As a standout member of the Backstreet Boys, Carter was named one of People Magazine's "50 Most Beautiful People in the World." In 2002, Nick released his debut solo album, Now or Never, and released his second solo album, I'm Taking Off, in 2012. Carter recorded and released a collaborative album with Jordan Knight from News Kids on the Block called Nick & Knight in 2014. As an actor, Carter starred in his first horror film, The Hollow, along with a number of other film roles, sharing the screen with the likes of Tom Arnold, and has made cameos on television series like the CW Network's reprised 90210. In 2014, Nick and longtime girlfriend Lauren Kitt made their TV debut as a couple in the VH1 reality series, I Heart Nick Carter. At the 2015 San Diego Comic Con, Carter announced that he was partnering with the production company The Asylum to co-write, direct and star in a zombie Western movie titled Dead 7. The made-for-TV film also starred famous boyband members from O-Town, 98 Degrees, and some of Carter's bandmates from the Backstreet Boys. Dancing with the Stars 21 He was partnered with Sharna Burgess. They placed 2nd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Carter performed with Witney Carson instead of Burgess. Burgess performed with Andy Grammer. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Dancing with the Stars 24 For Boybands vs. Girlgroups night in Week 6 of Season 24, Nick returned as a guest judge. Trivia * His younger brother Aaron Carter, made it to the quarterfinals of Season 9, finishing in fifth place. * Nick and his wife Lauren, announced during the live show in week 8, that they were expecting their first child, a boy. ** Their son, Odin Reign, was born 19 April 2016. * The couple suffered a miscarriage in 2018. The child would have been a girl. * On 24 May 2019, Nick announced that Lauren is pregnant with their second child. ** Their daughter, Saoirse Reign, was born on 2 October 2019. Gallery Dwts nkotbsb.jpg Nick-Sharna-Promo21.jpg Nick and Sharna S21 1.jpg Nick_Carter_21.jpg Dwts 21 week 1 nick sharna cha.jpg Dwts 21 week 2 nick sharna foxtrot.jpg Dwts 21 week 5 witney nick paso.jpg Dwts 21 week 8 nick sharna contemporary.jpg Dwts 21 week 9 nick sharna quickstep.jpg Dwts 21 week 10 nick sharna peta trio salsa.jpg Nick_Carter_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Nick_Carter_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Judges_S24_Week_6.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Singers Category:Season 21 contestants Category:Runners-up Category:Guest judges